La tercera Ley de Newton
by Agent-Shinju
Summary: Es cierto que no tienen la misma relación que al principio, que luchar por la supervivencia durante el último año, de alguna forma retorcida, les ha unido, pero algunas cosas no cambian y esto, Stiles sacándole de quicio y él no teniendo la paciencia necesaria para soportarle en un espacio tan reducido, no ha cambiado demasiado. No demasiado. / Stiles&Derek. Casi Sterek. IDEK!
1. La tercera ley de Newton

**Fandom:** Teen Wolf | **Pairing:** Stiles/Derek

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece

**Words: **2.021 | **Rating: K+**

**Spoilers:** mínimo del final de la temporada, más o menos.

**Notas:** que no terminé de ver la segunda todavía, pero me comí tantos spoilers que idek, pero esto es Derek POV (vamos, que me habrá salido OoC), es AU porque... bueno, cuando lo leáis lo sabréis, porque hay detalles que no cuadran con el canon, aunque sean tontos, y de eso tiene la culpa que tarde tanto en ponerme al día con las series que tenga ganas de arrancarme a mí misma la garganta en lugar de dejar que el pobre Derek se manche los colmillos haciéndolo él y bueno, bueno, bueno, Stiles, sal de mi cabeza, gracias. ¡Gracias por leeeeeeeeeeeer! *big hugs and smiles and love and groovy feelings for everyone*

* * *

Todo ese estúpido plan fue una mala idea desde el principio.

Derek mira por la ventana del Jeep y suspira silenciosamente. Las ganas que tiene de golpear su frente contra el volante del coche solamente son comparables a las que siente por hacer lo mismo con la de Stiles. Pero él no se curaría, al menos no si utilizara toda la fuerza que necesita para relajarse, y matar adolescentes no está entre los planes de su interminable miércoles.

Por el momento.

"La tercera Ley de Newton debería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra", dice Stiles alrededor de la tapa mordida de su bolígrafo. Derek alza una ceja y Stiles puede verle a pesar de que ninguno de los dos está mirando hacia el otro. Como toda la maldita tarde. "Me ahorraría olvidármela siempre".

Derek bufa y sus dedos se vuelven de un color pálido cuando aprieta con fuerza el volante. Otra vez. Como lleva haciendo. Toda. La. Maldita. Tarde.

Stiles recoloca sus piernas sobre el salpicadero y pelea con sus libros cuando intentan caerse de su regazo. Sí, otra vez. Realmente no sabe cómo se dejó convencer por Scott, pero le debe una; una demasiado grande como para compensarlo con promesas de manadas felices y no más cazadores en su radar amoroso.

Suspira. Juntarse con adolescentes siempre ha sido un mal plan, lo sabe, lleva sabiéndolo desde hace meses, más de un año, demasiado tiempo. Sobretodo si uno de ellos tuvo el infortunio de ser mordido por un hombre lobo, su desidia no conoce límites y su mejor amigo sufre una estúpida enfermedad que le impide estar en silencio más de dos minutos.

Añádele una familia de cazadores de hombres lobo con un humor parecido al suyo y la mezcla es explosiva.

Suspira de nuevo. Al menos han tenido unos meses de tranquilidad desde la última gran batalla licántropa por el control de Beacon Hills.

Así es cómo él la llama.

Suspira.

No quiere ni pensar en ello. Mucho menos mientras Stiles siga murmurando teorías, teoremas y problemas de física que no recuerda cómo responder.

Aunque Stiles realmente habla para sí mismo, olvidando que puede escucharle.

_Ya queda menos, Derek. Tómatelo con calma._ Como si fuese a servir de algo...

El libro de física resbala tan lentamente por la pierna de Stiles que es imposible, absolutamente imposible, que no se haya dado cuenta, porque Derek puede escuchar como roza sus vaqueros hasta que es demasiado tarde y tiene que desviar su atención de la carretera para cogerlo.

"Por el amor de Di...".

Stiles lo mira confuso y, de acuerdo, tal vez no debería habérslo devuelto haciéndolo golpear contra su pecho, pero... jo-der.

"¿No puedes sentarte como una persona normal o, no sé, serlo de vez en cuando?".

Stiles ríe entre dientes.

"Dice el hombre lobo".

Derek le lanza una de esas miradas que son todo ceño fruncido y ojos tan cerca del rojo que hacen temblar toda la escala de colores. A pesar de que no tienen efecto alguno sobre el adolescente desde hace meses. A pesar de que ese crío maníaco tenga tal apego al peligro que incluso se atreva a desafiarle. Demasiadas veces a la semana.

Y Stiles sonríe, muerde el bolígrafo de nuevo y vuelve a garabatear en su libreta como si realmente pudiese concentrarse más de dos minutos en sus deberes. Cómo es capaz de sacar las notas que saca es un misterio para todos. O no. Porque es inteligente, pero aún así...

Derek suspira.

En serio, ¿cómo puede ser tan idiota?

Se concentra en la carretera. No tiene ni idea de hacia dónde ir, todas las calles parecen iguales en esa zona de la ciudad y esa absurda niebla venida de ninguna parte no ha desaparecido desde la noche anterior.

En realidad no tiene ganas de pensar en nada. No precisamente hoy.

Es cierto que no tienen la misma relación que al principio, que luchar por la supervivencia durante el último año, de alguna forma retorcida, les ha unido, pero algunas cosas no cambian y esto, Stiles sacándole de quicio y él no teniendo la paciencia necesaria para soportarle en un espacio tan reducido, no ha cambiado demasiado. No demasiado.

Stiles se mueve inquieto en el asiento hasta que se ha escurrido tanto que se ve obligado a sentarse erguido. Apoya los pies de nuevo en el salpicadero y pasa páginas de su libro hasta que parece encontrar la que buscaba. Escribe algo en su libreta y Derek se siente obligado a mirar.

"Eres increíble", bufa, casi riendo, casi.

Stiles levanta la vista y se permite poner esa estúpida mueca al mirarle.

"Lo sé", estúpida mueca que se transforma en esa estúpida sonrisa.

Derek suspira y señala los márgenes del libro antes de tomar una curva que les lleva a una zona más transitada de la ciudad. Se pregunta cuánto tardará la policía en pararles dada la deprimente apariencia del Jeep.

"¿Kanimas? ¿Abominaciones? ¿Duendes? En serio, ¿duendes, Stiles? ¿Eso haces en clase?".

"Buscar formas de salvarnos la vida me ayuda a concentrarme. O a no desconcentrarme. Tanto. No tanto. Pensar en morir virgen no tanto".

Derek bufa. ¿En serio?

Al menos Stiles tiene la decencia de ruborizarse un poquito con su comentario.

Pisa el freno en el siguiente semáforo y advierte la forma en que Stiles agarra el libro. Huele a vergüenza por todas partes, ese olor dulce y pesado que ha olvidado encontrar en sí mismo y que le obliga a abrir un poco la ventana y a fruncir el ceño como el hombre lobo gruñón que es. Maldita sea.

"¿Qué más pone?", Stiles cierra el libro. Por supuesto que lo cierra y por supuesto que sus mejillas han pasado de ese sutil tono rosado al rojo cálido que esperarías encontrar en una niña. Porque apenas ha madurado en todo este tiempo. "Espero que no hayas escrito mi nombre dentro de un corazón porque eso...".

"¿Sería absurdo? ¿Daría mal rollo? Sí. Mucho".

Stiles pone esa mirada que quiere decir 'tío-no-tenemos-tiempo-para-esto-arranca-arranca-arranca' y Derek tiene que suspirar porque no debería poder leer tantas cosas en esos ojos marrones.

El coche de atrás toca el claxon y Derek se da cuenta de que está en un semáforo y que se supone que tiene que moverse cuando la luz se pone en verde y tal vez lleva de ese color más de cinco segundos. Una eternidad dentro de un coche.

"Intenta no apuntar nada comprometedor en los márgenes de tus libros. Conseguirás que intenten matarnos a todos".

"¿Y eso se diferenciaría del estado normal de nuestras vidas en...?".

Derek suspira y gira de nuevo hacia la izquierda, como si no hubiera pasado ya por esa calle.

Si tan sólo pudiera estar en el bosque entonces... Porque sabe que está jodido de formas que no es capaz de explicarse, por Stiles, por su culpa, porque, aunque no lo admitirá nunca, se está acostumbrando demasiado a su presencia y empieza a acostumbrarse también a su verborrea incontrolable y a su manía de meterse en líos. Porque, tal vez, hacen su día a día un poco menos aburrido. Pero ese no es el caso. El caso es que le queda una hora y... Mira a su reloj. Una hora y media. Una hora y media de Stiles sólo para él.

Suspira. Un día se le acabará el aire suspirando.

"Derek".

Un gruñido con cierto matiz interrogativo es todo lo que recibe como respuesta. Stiles sigue con las piernas apoyadas sobre el salpicadero, sus libros olvidados en el suelo, donde deberían estar sus pies. En serio.

"¿Quieres que conduzca yo?".

El semáforo se pone en rojo antes de que pueda cruzar y tiene que agradecerlo, porque entonces tiene que mirarle y esa sonrisa le hubiera obligado a empotrar el coche contra algún árbol, farola, muro, ser humano, lo que sea. Porque...

"Sé que no vamos a ninguna parte".

Derek bufa entre dientes. Porque lo sabe.

"Sólo intento recordar la dirección".

"Sí, la dirección de ese almacén donde supuestamente hay un arsenal a disposición del Gremio de Cazadores de Beacon Hills, porque no se llama Casa Argent desde hace siglos", lo dice como si fuera obvio, asintiendo con la cabeza y sí, es demasiado obvio. "Buen intento".

Le dedica su máscara imperturbable como única respuesta.

Pero Derek lo sabe. Sabe que Stiles lo sabe. Porque todo el mundo lo sabe. Por supuesto.

"Es m-mi cumpleaños", dice Stiles y ríe de esa forma que es todo sarcasmo y que un día arruinará lo que queda de jovialidad en su voz. "_¿Huh? ¿Hoy? ¿Dieciocho?_ Como si no lo supieras, claro". Derek detiene el coche y mira por la ventana como si las palabras que está buscando para arreglar ésto se escondieran en algún lugar entre él y el enorme centro comercial que se alza ante ellos. "Mira, aprecio el gesto, en serio, y todavía no me creo que hayas accedido, pero sé que Scott te lo ha pedido, que me hagas desaparecer unas horas para que puedan preparar una ridícula fiesta sorpresa. Es tan obvio que no me puedo creer que esperen que, en serio, _yo_, no me haya dado cuenta".

Derek le mira. Lo entiende y su rostro parece haber rejuvenecido diez años con esos ojos que intentan convencer a su boca de que se ría de todo esto y su cuerpo deje salir toda esa tensión.

Sabe que tendrá dieciocho años dentro de unas horas y que eso, cuando eres un crío es el maldito acontecimiento más importante después del estúpido baile de fin de curso y, por supuesto, de perder la virginidad. Cosa que Stiles todavía no ha... bueno, logrado, al parecer.

Derek se ríe hacia dentro. Se ríe de sí mismo. Como si no pudiese olerlo...

"Nadie me ha felicitado en todo el día, Derek. Por si Scott y su comportamiento más raro de lo normal no fuera pista suficiente. Por Dios, si yo soy el listo...".

Lógico. Por supuesto que Stiles sabe que es su maldito cumpleaños y que sus amigos están intentando prepararle una fiesta sorpresa. Porque todos son tan idiotas como para no haber nombrado ese día durante la última semana y él no es tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que están planeando algo.

Añádele un hombre lobo amargado que necesita su coche para una misión secreta que requiere su presencia y tienes la ecuación perfecta para joder la fiesta.

Añádele que ha empezado a pensar en sí mismo como ese hombre lobo amargado y tienes un Derek Hale bastante más que jodido.

"No lo sabes", se sorprende a sí mismo olvidando por qué quería reírse.

"Pero lo sé", ríe Stiles, porque él nunca se olvida de cómo hacerlo.

"Pero no lo sabes. Vas a cerrar la boca y a sorprenderte cuando llegues".

Su tono amenazador ya pasa desapercibido y éso debería enfadarle, pero no. Porque Stiles es demasiado valiente para el riesgo que corre siempre su vida, pero no puede reprochárselo, no cuando es admirable y no quiere ni pensar en ello.

Stiles mueve las manos como si intentase explicarse sin utilizar palabras. Pero le gustan las palabras. Las palabras son lo suyo. Y Derek no las está esperando. No. Nunca.

"Pero... _lo sé_". Obvio que lo sabe.

Derek desliza una de sus manos por su rostro y respira profundamente. Stiles sigue mirándole, sus ojos muy abiertos y sus labios separados como si estuviese esperando que un millar de palabras decidieran salir. Derek parpadea muy despacio y sin darse cuenta le está amenazando con su dedo índice, demasiado cerca de su pecho, pero Stiles no parece inmutarse demasiado. Como siempre.

"Y eres el mejor mentiroso que conozco, así que no vas a convertir esta tarde en la mayor pérdida de tiempo de mi vida".

Stiles sonríe con esa sonrisa que siempre parece llena de promesas, de locuras y líos de los que no será capaz de salir solo y antes de que Derek pueda decir nada, ha salido del Jeep y jura que le ha escuchado decir que _no tiene por qué serlo_, pero el repentino caos de voces de esa zona de la ciudad puede haberle confundido. Está seguro de ello.

Vaya. Día.

* * *

He aquí la estupidez del siglo.

Esto se suponía que iba a tener cuatro partes, "3 bla bla y 1 otro bla", pero no lo doy escrito y no sé si lo haré, pero esto va de birthdays y no tiene mucho sentido y tengo que seguir practicando.

Espero que os gustase de todas formas.

Looooooooove you all, pretty pervs!

PD: hoy me siento amorosa, no sé. Fangirlear es bonito. xD


	2. y los gemelos Weasley

"La tercera Ley de Newton y los gemelos Weasley"

Tiene ese estúpido nombre sólo porque no he podido evitarlo.

(1.761 palabras y rating K+)

Situado después de la parte anterior. Así que voy a quitarle lo de "complete" porque me parece que va a ser una mentira como una casa y yo odio que los fics estén catalogados como terminados y no paren de añadirle capítulos, así que... Eso.

Stiles POV esta vez.

SPOILERS de Harry Potter (si es que eso existe), de los últimos libros. Una tontería que no es tonta para nada, Rowling. ¬¬ Te odio, zorra.

* * *

Stiles mueve su cabeza a izquierda y derecha desde la caja, buscando su mesa como si no se hubiera levantado de ella hace cinco minutos, como si no acabase de dejar a su hombre lobo atado a la pata de la silla esperándole como un buen chico, rascándose detrás de las orejas y mirando con curiosidad a todo el que pasa por delante, esperando una caricia o un hueso tras el que salir corriendo.

Se ríe.

De acuerdo, las bromas sobre perros tal vez aburren un poco, pero no es como si lo estuviese diciendo en voz alta, ¿no? ¿Qué puede hacer Derek?

Gruñir. Al parecer puede hacer eso. Y esta vez no va a quejarse porque al menos le ha ayudado a encontrarle entre el caos de mesas repletas de familias, parejas y concentrados bloggers devorando helados, batidos y pequeños pastelitos de colores que tienen una pinta que tendría estar prohibida. En serio.

Y, sinceramente, Derek debería dejar de gruñir en público, porque asusta a los niños y llama la atención de sus madres y... ¡Vale! Todavía le da escalofríos.

"Deberías dejar de hacer eso", dice, sentándose frente a él, que parecía distraído, observando con el ceño fruncido algo que ha perdido en el piso de abajo a juzgar por la forma en que sus ojos se mueven inquietos y su cuerpo parece haberse tensado. Y Stiles no puede evitar distraerle de nuevo cuando cree que ha encontrado a su escurridizo pasatiempo de nuevo, porque... en serio. "De verdad. No lo hagas".

Derek bufa y le dedica su ceño fruncido. A él. Siempre mejor que a un desconocido, ¿no?

"Asustas a los niños, bestia indomesticable", sus cejas pasan de arrugarle el ceño a arquearse como si fuese su misión personal hacer desaparecer su frente. "Y me temo que sus madres intentan mirarte con desconfianza a pesar de que ya habrán..., bueno, que-, da igual. Que no rompas nada".

Por supuesto que no va a terminar esa estúpida frase ni va a admitir que escucharle gruñir todavía le pone nervioso. _Ja-ja. Antes muerto. Gracias._

Derek bufa de esa forma que es sarcástica aunque crea que no significa nada y desvía de nuevo la vista hacia la marabunta de gente que pasea con los brazos cargados de bolsas, de tienda en tienda, para nada conscientes de que un hombre lobo con las mismas habilidades sociales que un acosador sociópata les está observando con su mirada de "es-miércoles-pero-parece-lunes-otra-vez-cacemos-un-par-ciervos" que, para nada, le pone nervioso.

Y maldito sea él y su maldita inseguridad porque debería estar ya acostumbrado.

Aunque, pensándolo fríamente, ¿cuándo te acostumbras a Derek Hale? Y cuando te acostumbras a Derek Hale, ¿qué haces? Porque tiene que ser como uno de los logros más brillantes de la carrera vital de cualquier ser humano, como la línea de meta, el maldito primer puesto, la medalla de oro del éxito y la medalla de honor y al valor y muchas otras cosas que tiene que apartar de su mente a empujones. Por favor. Fuera, fuera, fuera.

Suspira y, en serio, quiere golpear su frente contra el cristal de la mesa, pero mirar hacia abajo le ha recordado que, ¡sorpresa!, todavía tiene su batido en una mano y ese móvil de homicidio que ha pedido para Derek en la otra. Porque, de acuerdo, es su cumpleaños, no podía dejarle sin helado.

Lo mira con desconfianza. A Derek no. Al helado.

"Ten", dice, y lo desliza por la mesa hasta que lo tiene delante y Derek se ve obligado a dedicarle más de un vistazo porque, en serio, todos esos colores no pasarían desapercibidos ni aunque realmente viera en escala de grises.

Stiles se ríe por dentro. Ja. Chistes sobre perros. No. Nunca pasarán de moda.

Traga saliva. Él, no Derek, porque casi puede asegurar que ha visto sus ojos seguir el movimiento de su mano desde que soltó esa aberración de postre hasta que la ha escondido debajo de la mesa. La quiere. Le gustan sus manos. No quiere perder ninguna. No son Fred y George. No puedes deshacerte de una y olvidar que un día tuviste dos iguales. No es tan fácil elegir cuál te cargas y a cuál le cortas una maldita oreja.

Suponiendo que las manos tienen orejas.

Da igual.

Injusto...

Y Derek sigue mirando su mano a través de la mesa de cristal porque si Stiles tiene que esconderse, por supuesto que va a hacerlo en un lugar totalmente visible y al alcance de sus ojos/garras/colmillos/loquesea, todo.

"No... no sabía qué pedir para ti", dice, ¿y tiene que sonar así de estúpida su voz? Pero al menos Derek ha alzado la vista hacia sus ojos y ha tenido la bondad de volver a mirar a su helado gigante con cara de pocos amigos. "Así que... Ya sabes, lo típico. Chocolate y vainilla, porque eso le gusta a todo el mundo y... me preguntó si quería algo más y...".

Recuerda cómo buscó a Derek con la mirada en aquel momento, como le vio ojeando el centro comercial en busca de algún enemigo al que rajar el cuello con sus terroríficas garras y como el nudo en su garganta le obligó a decir 'trufas'.

"Trufas", dice, casi como si estuviese repitiéndoselo a la dependienta, cosa que tuvo que hacer en su momento. "Tiene trufas y... trocitos de nueces y la tía que estaba detrás en la cola estaba decidiendo entre sirope de caramelo o de chocolate y, no me preguntes por qué, acabé pidiéndole yo los dos y..."

"¿Eso son fresas?", pregunta Derek, moviendo la cucharilla experimentalmente entre el caos de sabores y trocitos de todo lo existente y adaptable para un helado. Y vuelve a alzar la vista hasta clavar sus ojos en los de Stiles y por supuesto que él tiene que sentirse intimidado a pesar de que no hay ninguna mueca visible en su rostro. "¿Por qué huele a café?".

Stiles ríe, casi sintiendo el pánico arrastrarse por su cuerpo hasta su cuello, donde de repente hace demasiado calor..

Se supone que ya no se siente amenazado por él y tiene que elegir un lugar público precisamente para sentirse inseguro de nuevo. Bravo, Stilinski.

"Porque... porque tiene café, claro, y todo eso es nata, montada, y...". Respira hondo, soltando el aire de forma tan sonora que un par de cabezas se vuelven hacia él. "Tú pruébalo, Derek, no puede estar tan malo teniendo en cuenta lo que me ha costado".

Derek parece darse cuenta de algo entonces, dada la forma en que levanta la vista hacia Stiles casi con dolor visible en la tensa línea de sus labios. Y lo entiende, en serio, entiende que ese absurdo helado tiene que ser una tortura para él. O estar solo con él en un centro comercial lleno de gente y niños y ruido y luces de colores y montones de estupideces humanas que ponen en alerta todos sus instintos lobunos.

"No tenías por que haberte molestado", dice, casi susurrando. Casi olvidando que odia su estúpido helado y al estúpido Stiles.

Pero, oh, sí. Tenía. _Tiene_que hacerlo. Más de lo que cree.

"No hay de qué", murmura él, mordiendo la pajita de su batido, tratando de distraerse con cualquier cosa que no sea Derek moviendo lentamente la cuchara y llenándola de nata y chocolate y trocitos de nueces y trufas.

Su vida no tiene sentido y su cumpleaños tampoco y Derek gruñendo tan bajo y grave y profundo mientras rodea la cuchara con sus labios y la desliza hasta que vuelve a estar limpia y a la vista y brillante como sus ojos de depredador tampoco tiene sentido. O sí, porque Stiles tiene buen gusto para los helados totalmente aleatorios, al parecer.

Y realmente no se da cuenta de que estaba mirando tan fijamente hasta que sus ojos, los de Derek, vuelven a encontrar los suyos y... y que se detenga el mundo ya mismo porque eso, eso, sí, eso que ha aparecido en el rostro de Derek cegándole más que los focos del campo de lacrosse durante un partido nocturno, eso, es una maldita sonrisa.

Una que inmediatamente le saca otra a él. Más sincera de lo que debería. Lo sabe. Pero hacer sonreír a Derek no es algo que se consiga todos los días. A no ser que hayas sacado su lado condescendiente adolescente, que no suele salir a saludar, pero existe, ahí abajo, enterrado junto a su risa y a sus jodidas ganas de vivir.

"¿Y bien?".

"Delicioso", dice, y Stiles se obliga a sí mismo a contener la risa porque esa palabra no debería existir en el vocabulario de un hombre lobo cuando no tiene los colmillos manchados de sangre y, de acuerdo, porque no quiere cagarla.

"¿En serio?".

"Sí", le asegura, asintiendo ligeramente y cargando bien otra cucharada antes de acercarla a sus labios, a los de Stiles, no los suyos, dice, casi sin emitir sonido alguno: "Pruébalo".

Y lo hace, por supuesto que lo hace. Por supuesto que sostiene la mano de Derek entre la suya y se acerca al helado hasta que puede sentir más el frío que éste desprende que el calor que irradia ese animal por todas partes.

Y se obliga a cerrar los ojos, porque los helados se saborean mejor si no puedes ver. En serio. Totalmente. Sobre todo si no puedes ver esos ojos clavados en los tuyos y esa sonrisa que no desaparece y que _oh, dios mío, por el amor de dios, ¿qué cojones es esto?_

"Rico, ¿eh?", malicia en su voz y también en sus labios, y en su mirada y en todas partes.

Stiles se obliga a tragarlo a pesar de que todos sus instintos de supervivencia le gritan que lo escupa.

"Cabrón...", gruñe, y sí, gruñe, porque él también tiene derecho a hacerlo.

Derek se recuesta en su silla hasta que sus rodillas llegan a tocar las de Stiles, pero no podría darse cuenta ni aunque quisiera, porque su batido, _su maldito batido_, no está donde él lo dejó, a la distancia perfecta para poder beber sin tener que usar sus manos para coger la pajita. No. No está ahí. Está en sus manos, en las de Derek.

Y se lo está bebiendo. Por supuesto.

"Derek".

"¿Stiles?".

Ya tiene su atención. Pero no hay escalofríos, ni pensamientos estúpidos, ni nervios, ni nada que se le parezca. Es su cumpleaños y esto no va a quedar así.

"Corre", dice, sin pensar, pero él lo hace y entonces no tiene más remedio que perseguirle, por absurdo, o estúpido, o ridículo y surrealista que parezca.

_Lobos._

* * *

Al final creo que será más o menos lo que pensaba que sería, pero con más partes. Puede que (si mi cerebro me deja) haga tres partes para cada parte. Y diría que me explico, pero como me conozco y sé que cabe la posibilidad de que no escriba más que el siguiente, no me voy a explicar. XDD

Gracias por leer. :3


	3. y el perdido ambientador de pino

"La tercera Ley de Newton y el perdido ambientador de pino".

Esto es canon. Que las cosas no tengan sentido es canon. Así que esto es canon.

Falacias, falacias...

1.932 words, todavía K+, todavía pseudo Stiles&Derek? (= ¿eso existe?)

Nada de spoilers.

Derek POV otra vez.

Enjoy? ^^

* * *

"No me puedo creer que nos hayan echado".

Y no puede creérselo de verdad, que le hayan echado de un centro comercial por primera vez, casi _a patadas_, como a _un perro_, como _alguien_ se encargó de anunciar, y todo por culpa de _ese_alguien. Ese escurridizo, sarcástico, hiperactivo, absurdamente inteligente peligro andante. Ese... Stiles.

Porque _Stiles_lo resume todo a la perfección.

Aunque él también tenga parte de culpa, por dejarse llevar y echar a correr como un idiota tras ver esa mirada tensa y sentir como la vibrante sed de venganza infantil en el tono de voz del crío intentaba congelarle la sangre.

¿Puede ser más estúpido?

Stiles trata de recuperar el aliento, con las manos apoyadas en la puerta de su Jeep y la cabeza tan gacha que parece colgar de sus hombros como si fuese un muñeco de trapo.

A veces se le olvida lo frágil que es en realidad.

Pero él ríe, entre dientes, casi más un suspiro ahogado que el bufido que probablemente tenía en mente, todo sarcasmo y falsa irritabilidad. La camiseta mojada se le pega a la piel y casi puede sentir los escalofríos que le recorren de arriba a abajo con cada golpe de viento.

Desde el otro lado del coche y todavía demasiado cerca.

"Tío, yo... no me puedo creer...", habla con dificultad cuando levanta la vista para fijarla en los ojos de Derek, hasta entonces concentrados en el subir y bajar entre temblores de su espalda, "que gruñeras al segurata cuando me atrapó".

Sí. Lo recordará eternamente. Seguro. Como le cogió del brazo cuando ya habían caído, Stiles tendido boca abajo sobre él en la fuente central de la planta baja, ambos empapados como tras una tormenta, enredadas sus piernas de una forma imposible y con Stiles riendo como el idiota que es.

Recordará eternamente como se sintió amenazado por aquel hombre cuando escuchó esos intermitentes quejidos de dolor entre sus carcajadas y como el corazón del chico se saltaba latidos aquí y allá, confundiéndole y casi obligándole a sacar los colmillos en público.

Debería avergonzarse. Está seguro de ello.

"Aunque yo te atrapé primero, lo-bez-no".

Derek bufa. Por supuesto que bufa. Y es entonces cuando Stiles rompe a reír, de esa forma que es tan despreocupada, tan rebelde y tan Stiles, que no puede evitar sonreír también, sintiendo esa absurda presión en su estómago como si de verdad estuviese intentando dejarse llevar otra vez.

Pero no puede, no puede hacerlo. No puede permitirse más familiaridad, ni cercanía, ni estúpida normalidad. No con él, el humano, el constante accidente esperando ocurrir. Porque es como una bomba de relojería y Derek no está seguro de saber qué cable deberá cortar cuando la explosión sea ya inminente.

Explosión e inminente se le antojan demasiado apetecibles en ese momento de todas formas y no tiene claro si quiere seguir pensando en ello.

"Deberíamos volver", dice, interrumpiendo toda línea de pensamientos y la risa de Stiles y el avance de cualquier amenaza demasiado cercana para evitarla antes de que empiece a caer sobre él. "Si llegas tarde a tu fiesta tendré que aguantar los lloriqueos de Scott durante una semana".

Stiles sonríe, sin dejar de mirarle, todavía con los vestigios de sus sonoras carcajadas moldeando su expresión facial y corporal, e incluso su estúpido olor. Y sonríe y sonríe y sonríe. Y le mira... y le mira y le mira. Y ladea la cabeza un poquito cuando arquea las cejas y su sonrisa se vuelve más rebelde y más segundas intenciones que lógica palpable.

Y ojalá siguiese siendo un puzzle para él, ese rompecabezas de cinco mil piezas sin lugar real en el plano, esa encrucijada imposible. Pero no. Porque Derek tiene las llaves del Jeep todavía en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros mojados y tiene, _tiene_, que bufar cuando se las lanza por encima del capó porque no tiene otra opción.

Stiles está dentro antes de empezar a reír de nuevo y Derek está gruñendo junto a la puerta del copiloto antes de que Stiles sugiera que debería sacudirse fuera de su preciado Jeep.

"No vas a salpicarlo todo, perro malo", ríe, deshaciéndose de su camiseta y tirándola sobre su mochila en el asiento de atrás.

Derek se inclina y le mira a través de la ventana, su tensa sonrisa una promesa demasiado explícita, y Stiles hace ese ruidito que está seguro de ser capaz de esconder, ese tenue cacareo que no es una risa, ni tampoco un grito de pánico, ni nada que pueda situarse en el medio. Es todo lo demás, porque Stiles siempre es todo lo demás.

Pero el maldito crío siempre tiene el coraje necesario para sostenerle la mirada y desafiarlo a pesar de que puede oler el áspero aroma del miedo rasgarle las fosas nasales como las garras que nunca tendrá, y cuando Derek sacude la manilla esperando enfatizar su impaciencia, la puerta se abre y no es capaz de recordar en qué momento le quitó el seguro, pero necesita dormir más. Tiene que ser eso.

Se desliza sobre el asiento cuando él se está enfundando la sudadera. Ninguno dice nada y Stiles arranca el coche antes de contener el siguiente chiste sobre perros en la larga lista que empezó con aquel "para ser el mejor amigo del hombre, eres bastante borde con los humanos". Esa mueca en su rostro dice a gritos que necesita hacerlo, decirle que huele a perro mojado, que luego lo sacará a pasear, que oler culos ajenos es grosero. Lo que sea, pero hacerlo ya.

Y aún así se contiene, se censura, y no cree que nadie entienda realmente cuánto puede llegar a costarle mantener la boca cerrada.

Ser Stiles tiene que ser jodido.

Derek se pasa una mano por el rostro y suspira con fuerza, una, dos veces, demasiadas en el silencioso camino de vuelta. Las malas ideas se acumulan en su vida, los desastres se amontonan y todo, todo, pesa demasiado para ignorarlo.

Stiles se mueve inquieto tras el volante.

"¿A qué hora es la fiesta?", pregunta, la misma inquietud en su voz.

"Sorpresa", aclara Derek.

Stiles gruñe y no puede parecerle _mono_, porque no, porque es demasiado ridículo incluso para la broma pesada en que se ha convertido su vida.

"¿A qué hora es mi fiesta _sorpresa_, oh, gran Macho Alpha de Beacon Hills?".

"No me llames así".

"¿Prefieres los chistes sobre perros? Porque, tío, tengo más. Siempre tengo más".

Entonces es Derek quien gruñe y no, de ninguna manera, bajo ningún concepto, puede parecerle _mona_la forma en que Stiles se ríe. Sólo pensar en ese adjetivo le obliga a gruñir de nuevo. Es irritante. Es... Coge aire. Demasiado irritante. Pero...

"A las seis".

"Son menos diez", dice Stiles, como si él no pudiese ver los números brillando sobre el salpicadero. "Llegamos tarde. _Voy_ a llegar tarde. Llegaré tarde a mi propia fiesta no sorpresa de cumpleaños. _Geniaaaal_".

Derek se acomoda en el asiento de forma en que su espalda casi reposa contra la puerta y puede verle sin necesidad de volverse hacia él.

"Alguien quería un batido", le recuerda, de repente más relajado de lo que esperaría jamás. Tiene la cabeza apoyada contra la ventanilla y cada desnivel en la carretera le hace golpearla, pero no le importa. De repente no le importa.

"Y _alguien_ no pudo tomarse _su_batido".

"Lo recuerdo".

Stiles se gira sobre su asiento, olvidando por un instante que está conduciendo, que se supone que debe prestar atención a la carretera y que su indignada máscara no tiene ni el más mínimo efecto sobre Derek.

Porque de pronto es divertido sacar de quicio a Stiles y, qué demonios, el batido estaba mucho más rico que su asqueroso helado multicolor.

"Esa... cosa que hay en tu cara, esa... sonrisa, absurdo, lo que sea, da-miedo".

Derek se acomoda de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos sobre su estómago. Huele a humedad y a peces, a algas, a pino y a papel y a carboncillo, a tierra y a gasolina, pero, por debajo de todo ello, se esconde ese liviano sabor metálico que es Stiles y su corazón latiendo despacio, pero deprisa, ese olor a vida que juega entre sus dedos como plumas a punto de escapar con la primera ráfaga de aire, ese pitido en la parte de atrás de su cabeza que le grita que quema, que el fuego siempre quema y que no se puede domesticar al viento.

Pero no le importa. Porque todo importa, siempre, y está cansado.

"¿Le echan canela a los batidos en esa heladería?", murmura y ese repentino latido mucho más fuerte que los demás le dice que la pregunta le ha cogido por sorpresa.

"¿Qué? No s-. Sssí, bueno, si se lo pides sí, porque, admitámoslo, le queda perfect-OH, JO-DER. Sé lo que estás haciendo, sucio perro retorcido cabrón sin corazón".

Derek ríe, apenas durante un instante, pero toda la mierda pesa menos y abre los ojos. Porque puede abrirlos.

"Eres increíble", gruñe Stiles, su mirada dividida entre la carretera y la sonrisa que no desaparece de los labios de Derek.

"Lo sé".

Stiles abre la boca para quejarse, frunce el ceño y deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones en una pequeña risa cansada.

"Touché".

Vuelve a moverse incómodo y esta vez Derek se da cuenta de que tiene que ser por sus pantalones, porque están mojados, fríos y mojados y tienen que pesar tanto como los suyos.

"Todavía no me puedo creer que nos echaran", murmura, más para sí mismo que para Stiles, porque, de verdad, todavía no se lo cree.

"Yap", sus dedos tamborilean sobre el volante. "Pero teníamos la persecución bajo control hasta que decidiste bajar otra planta".

"Había demasiada gente comprando".

"Oh, ¿y tu personalidad hostil antisocial no podía soportarlo?".

"No quería hacer daño a nadie si te pasabas de la raya y tenía que sacarte los colmillos".

"Precioso".

"Culpa tuya por seguirme".

"Si no quisieras que te siguiera, no me darías siempre la espalda".

Derek le mira entonces, le mira de verdad. El coche se ha detenido frente al porche de su casa y Stiles está casi fuera del Jeep a pesar de que ni siquiera ha abierto la puerta. Sus ojos parecen cansados, su sonrisa una sombra demasiado fina y sus hombros caen a ambos lados de su cuello en el signo universal de la derrota.

El pitido en su cabeza no se ha ido, pero el olor a tierra, a libros, los restos del accidente en la fuente y del ambientador de pino perdido se han desvanecido. Todo lo que queda es Stiles, ligero como plumas en su paladar y cálido como siempre debe serlo la vida, real y palpable pero tan volátil como el aire que intentas atrapar en tus manos. Ese aroma que lo lleva hasta las nubes sin librarle de la solidez del suelo bajo sus pies.

Pero lo peligroso es el silencio que repta por encima de todo ello y que se deja envolver por el frío de la decepción. Porque Stiles no ha utilizado palabras, pero ya le ha preguntado si va a entrar, si va a quedarse, y ya ha entendido la respuesta.

Y antes de llegar a la puerta de su casa, mientras él todavía intenta recomponer los últimos fragmentos de lo que acaba de suceder, Stiles murmura una despedida y se deshace de todo lo demás para cubrirlo con una sonrisa y su mejor mueca de sorpresa.

Y él todavía puede escucharle como si lo hubiese dicho en su cabeza.

"Feliz cumpleaños".

Frío y sarcástico y como una patada en los huevos.

* * *

Al menos hay otra parte después de esta. Todavía estoy decidiendo siBUENO, VALE, VA A HABER MÁS. LO SÉ. I SEEEENSE IT. Ya veremos a dónde me lleva esta catástrofe de fic. XD

*hace una reverencia y sale corriendo*


End file.
